Dorne with Arianne
by Salamon2
Summary: Ellaria Sand returns to Sunspear only to arrive as Princess Myrcella's sworn shield, Ser Arys Oakhart has been mysteriously found dead in his bed. Tensions rise in Sunspear as the death of Oberyn and the mystery of how Ser Arys died flares up tempers and brings to light long held grudges and mistrust all in the name of vengeance, putting Princess Myrcella in danger. Script format.
1. Episode One: The Wars to Come

**Episode One: The Wars to Come**

 **EXT. A BARGE ON THE GREENBLOOD RIVER OUTSIDE SUNSPEAR**

From a distance we see from a barge slowly progressing down the Greenblood the glories of Sunspear and its Shadow City. Title card in the corner denotes this as Sunspear in a call back to the pilot's first shot of Winterfell.

ELLARIA steps into the view.

Camera cuts to see ELLARIA, dressed in mourning clothes, shades her face as the barge lazily travels down the river. We see behind her, a gigantic trunk attended by Silent sisters. The trunk is decorated with the Martell house sigil but also that of a red viper encircling the sun.

Ellaria approaches the trunk and lovingly touches it.

ELLARIA  
(softly)  
We're home, my love.

 **EXT. A CROWDED SHADOW CITY STREET**

We see a palanquin struggle to make it through the crowded street as guards have to push back citizens who press to come forward. The curtains of the palanquin are embroidered with the sun and spear of House Martell, but lacking a red viper encircling the sun. AREO HOTAH is by the palanquin's right side.

RANDOM CROWD MEMBERS  
War! For Oberyn! For Elia! For Dorne! War and Vengeance!

 **INT. DORAN'S PALANQUIN**

We see Prince Doran sitting up with his eyes closed and a few streams of sunlight shining on his face. This shot should recall Cersei's first scene this season when arriving for her father's funeral at the Sept.

From outside the palanquin we continue to hear the crowd chanting.

RANDOM CROWD MEMBERS  
War and Vengeance! Blood for blood! For Dorne!

 **EXT. PALACE GARDENS - DAY DREAM**

We see three children, two boys and a girl, play in a fountain in the water gardens, clearly meant to be Doran and his siblings. A servant calls for the children and Elia and Oberyn run off leaving the young Doran struggling to get out of the fountain as his foot has slipped, causing him to fall back into the water, which covers him rather quickly. This sequence should visually communicate Doran's emotional feelings and state of being.

 **INT. DORAN'S PALANQUIN**

The shouting has grown distant to the point it stops and DORAN opens his eyes, with a sad expression upon his face. The curtain pulls back and the sun streams directly onto DORAN's face. AREO HOTAH sticks his head through the parted curtain.

AREO  
We've arrived, my Prince.

Prince DORAN nods.

DORAN  
I'm afraid I shall need the chair, the pain is worse from the journey.

AREO nods and withdraws his head.

 **EXT. OUTER COURTYARD**

AREO HOTAH backs away from the palanquin and jerks his head in the direction of the palanquin while making eye contact with someone off screen. We change to a wide shot of the courtyard where we see that the palanquin has stopped inside a grand courtyard where the entire household has assembled in honor of the Prince's return. From the crowd we see a servant approach pushing a wheel chair across the stone of the courtyard. When the chair is next to the palanquin, AREO reaches inside of the palanquin and lifts the Prince out of the palanquin and sets him down gently in his wheeled chair. None of the servants should look surprised by this action, nor any of the household, conveying that this has been the state of affairs in Dorne for some time. DORAN looks around the crowd and meets eyes with ARIANNE, his daughter. They exchange looks before DORAN summons her to his side.

DORAN  
Arianne, where is your brother, his betrothed, and her whitecloak?

ARIANNE  
It is lovely to see you as well, father.

She kisses him on both cheeks, dutifully, but without any lingering affection.

ARIANNE  
As you can see I have handled Sunspear rather well since you retired to the Water Gardens.

Horns blow from atop the walls of the courtyard off screen.

DORAN  
That would be Ellaria.

The gates open once again and in enters ELLARIA. She approaches and takes to a knee in front of DORAN. Behind her enters guards and men who help carry the trunk.

DORAN  
Rise, Ellaria. You were a great comfort to my brother in his life. You will always have a place at my hearth.

ELLARIA rises.

ELLARIA  
I thank you, my prince. I would see my daughters and see that Oberyn's bones are laid out at the Sept.

DORAN looks up to the trunk decorated with the Martell sun.

DORAN  
Of course. We will speak later. I have an important matter that I wish to discuss with you in particular.

ELLARIA rises and departs, with Oberyn's trunk following after her. ARIANNE approaches and stands next to her father.

AREO  
Such a tragedy that woman has had to endure.

ARIANNE  
Tragedy seems to be all that Dorne knows of late.

DORAN looks at his daughter oddly for a moment. BEAT.

DORAN  
You know, you still have not answered me, Arianne.

ARIANNE  
What do you mean?

DORAN  
Where is your brother and his companions?

ARIANNE sighs.

ARIANNE  
My brother and his betrothed are in the Sept, praying for Ser Arys' soul.

DORAN smirks with a knowing glance to AREO.

DORAN  
Has that Oakhart knight broken his vow and managed to get some girl with child? I am surprised it took him this long. Knights of the Reach are not known for their restraint. Generations of Dornish women have known that to be true. But to wait as long as he has must have seemed an eternity, I applaud his fortitude.

ARIANNE looks rather uncomfortable, crosses her arms just under her bosom, swallows, and then speaks.

ARIANNE  
No, father. Trystane found Ser Arys early this morning, dead in his bed.

The smirk on DORAN's lips fades and his eyes widen before he turns to AREO.

DORAN  
See that the gates are locked and the household interrogated at once.

AREO  
I shall see it done, my prince.

DORAN summons a servant to push him towards the sept.

ARIANNE  
I have already questioned the servants!

DORAN  
See that they're questioned again!

ARIANNE is left in the courtyard looking as her father leaves, her face slowly contorting into a frustrated frown.


	2. Episode Two:The House of Black and White

**Episode Two: The House of Black and White**

 **INT. A ROOM IN THE TOWER OF THE HAND - THE RED KEEP**

CERSEI sits at the desk her father had sat at as Hand of the King, a partially drunk glass of wine and a flagon are within easy reach. Her attention is focused intensely on a letter laid out before her. She stares intently at it, her fingers drumming slowly and purposefully as she reads it over again and again.

Enter JAIME.

CERSEI

Close the door.

JAIME looks around for a handmaid or some other servant to obey the command, and then does so himself. After he shuts the door, JAIME crosses to the desk.

CERSEI hands him the letter. He takes it and reads, as he does so, CERSEI picks up her glass of wine and drinks.

JAIME

Ser Arys is dead?!

CERSEI

It seems you will require a new brother to take a white cloak.

JAIME

This seems suspicious.

CERSEI

Of course it's suspicious. Our daughter's protector, her personal Kingsguard found dead in his bed not long after the death of Prince Oberyn, even the smallfolk would find that suspicious.

JAIME

She needs more protection, and Ser Arys' death obviously needs to be investigated by someone who isn't Dornish.

CERSEI

(oddly calm)

No. I'm sending you to Dorne to bring her home immediately.

(BEAT)

JAIME

You'd risk our alliance? Need I remind you that she is betrothed to Prince Doran's son.

CERSEI

(she slams her glass down on the desk)

Tyrion's alliance. That Imp shipped our daughter off to Dorne like some bushel of wheat, and now I want her back! And Prince Doran can send his son to King's Landing just as easily as Myrcella can live at Sunspear!

JAIME

I'm sure that would go over rather well with the Martells, sending their last living son to where his aunt and cousins were murdered.

CERSEI

Since when have you ever cared about the Martells? They blame us for every wrong done to their family and their cursed country. I will burn their cities to the ground if they dare touch her!

BEAT. Their eyes locked intensely with each other.

CERSEI  
Prince Doran needs someone to fill his seat on the small council and his son's future goodbrother is to be married to that little whore from Highgarden, it would only be right for his son to represent him in these matters—would it not? And besides, the boy isn't even his heir. What should he care when his daughter will inherit Dorne by their law.

JAIME

He might not be his heir, but I know from experience that fathers usually take a tremendous interest in their sons regardless.

CERSEI

Like you did for our eldest boy as he lay choking on the ground?

BEAT.

JAIME

If I was a father to our children, they'd be stoned in the streets.

CERSEI

And so you play the loyal Lord Commander, protecting our children from any danger, except poison. One dead, and another caught in the jaws of a viper, what a fine Lord Commander you make. (BEAT) If you won't be a father to them, then at least do your duty as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard! Take whatever men you need—take the army, just bring me back my daughter!

CERSEI reaches for the wine glass to calm down and finish it off.

JAIME

Bringing an Army to Dorne would start another war, and I'm sure Myrcella would be as well treated as Sansa Stark in a war.

SFX: Glass Breaking.

Close up of Cersei's hand. She's clutched the wine glass so tightly that it's broken, blood and wine mixing together.

JAIME  
I'll go to Dorne, and I won't go alone, but I won't start another war, for her sake.

JAIME EXITS.

 **INT. SEPT OF SUNSPEAR**

Overhead Shot. We see SER ARYS, dressed in his white armor of the Kingsguard, laid out on an altar for a funeral with stones on his eyes. SER ARYS is decidedly middle-aged, looking neither too young nor too old. Standing over is body is the Princess MYRCELLA and Prince TRYSTANE. TRYSTANE poorly attempts to comforts MYRCELLA, who clings to him and buries her face in his embrace, nevertheless.

MYRCELLA

He was always kind to me. The other Kingsguard were gruff and more concerned over Father or Joffrey, as was only natural I suppose, but Ser Arys was different. On the voyage to Dorne, when I could hardly keep from crying he told me stories of my father in his youth and all the tourneys and melees he'd won and how he had loved Lord Stark's lady sister. He told me of Essos, his travels there when he'd been a member of the Second Son's and of their strange gods and customs they had—the mazebuilders of Lorath, the Lion of the Night of Yi Ti, the Many-Faced God of Braavos, the Great Stallion of the Dothraki, the Black Goat of Qohor, and the Weeping Lady of Lys. He told me so many stories, that I quite forgot I was sad at all. I… I felt safe with him. Truly safe.

TRYSTANE

And you are still safe. My father and I make sure of it. You have our protection.

MYRCELLA  
Do I? My sworn shield was murdered in his sleep and yet I am still safe?

TRYSTANE

There is no sign that he was murdered. Maester Myles declared he was free from any sign of wrong doing. Men die in their sleep all the time.

MYRCELLA

Aye, fat old men who cannot see the ground for their bellies. But a Kingsguard in perfect health?

TRYSTANE sighs.

TRYSTANE

I do not wish to fight with you.

TRYSTANE tries to kiss MYRCELLA, but she moves her head away just in time.

MYRCELLA

Then do something, Trystane. Don't just stand there saying things are being done, do them yourself.

TRYSTANE

What would you have me do? I am yours to command and love.

MYRCELLA

Find his murderer and bring them to justice. I won't feel safe until you do.

They kiss.

TRYSTANE

You wouldn't be this insistent if you didn't already have a person in mind.

BEAT. MYRCELLA avoids his eyes.

MYRCELLA

Your sister was rather fond of him.

TRYSTANE

You can be seriously accusing—

MYRCELLA takes a step or two closer to Ser Arys.

MYRCELLA

I have yet to see her visit the Sept. Surely, if she were as fond of him as she had been, she'd have shown her respects by now…

TRYSTANE sighs, closes the gap between them, meets her with his eyes, and then kneels and takes her hand closest to him.

TRYSTANE

I swear to you that I will discover the truth of his death.

Footsteps are heard and TRYSTANE startled turns to see ARIANNE step out of the shadows.

ARIANNE

How sweet a scene you two make. And what trouble you'd be, were I the Septon or a Septa. Never fear, I shall be as quiet as the Stranger come to collect his due.

TRYSTANE stands.

TRYSTANE

Have you come to pay your respects?

ARIANNE

I have, little brother. And you, my dear sweet goodsister to be—

MYRCELLA breaks off from TRYSTANE and crosses to the other side of SER ARYS' corpse, her back turned to ARIANNE. BEAT. ARIANNE then approaches SER ARYS' corpse, and pulls up her silk veil over her head and kneels in prayer. MYRCELLA, unable to stand another moment in the Sept, turns and hurries to the exit, TRYSTANE follows after only for them to find ELLARIA entering.

ELLARIA

Princess.

MYRCELLA

Lady Ellaria, I… (swallows) I want to say how very sorry I am for Prince Oberyn's death.

ELLARIA

I thank you for your kind words. Oberyn was a stubborn, headstrong man, but I loved him for it all the same. I hope you and your Prince will have as great a love as we did.

MYRCELLA bows her head and exits. TRYSTANE moves to follow, but ELLARIA stops him.

ELLARIA

Take care of your betrothed, my Prince, for I fear she may need it now more than ever.

TRYSTANE nods and exits.

ELLARIA crosses to Ser Arys' corpse and looks at it, as she does, ARIANNE rises.

ELLARIA

Do not let me disturb your prayers.

ARIANNE

I had just finished. (BEAT) It should be my uncle laying there, for your sake at the very least.

ELLARIA

Aye it should, but all that remains of Oberyn are his bones. They will have their proper time to be honored and laid out—but they can wait, as your father says. Ser Arys' body could not.

ARIANNE

If you did not come here to pay respect to the dead, then why are you here?

ELLARIA

I saw you come in here and I wanted to speak with you alone, without prying eyes and attentive ears.

ARIANNE

For what reason?

ELLARIA

I have just come from speaking with your father, and he has taken a particular notice in the face of Ser Arys' death that Ser Gerold Dayne has gone missing from your service.

ARIANNE

What about him? Ser Gerold decided to leave my service of his own volition and returned to High Hermitage. He left before Ser Arys was even found dead.

ELLARIA

Your father is unlikely to believe that.

ARIANNE

What are you trying to imply?

ELLARIA

For the love my daughters bear you, I am warning you, that if you know anything more about Ser Gerold's departure, to go to your father now and declare it.

ARIANNE

I don't care for your assumptions. What would I know of his leaving beyond what he told me?

ARIANNE moves to leave, but ELLARIA grabs her by the elbow.

ELLARIA

I know you two were lovers. All of Sunspear knew you were lovers, you hid it very poorly. If you had some sort of lovers' spat that led to his departure, best tell your father before he has him dragged back to Sunspear and accused of doing harm to Ser Arys in order to satisfy King's Landing.

ARIANNE

And what do you care of Ser Gerold's fate?

ELLARIA

I would rather not see any more blood spilt.

ARIANNE

Not even in Oberyn's name?

BEAT.

ELLARIA

I will not say that I have not imagined the Mountain dead, his skull pushed in and blood oozing from where his eyes were, but I would be lying to say that I would want to force a warrior to such a task all for the sake of my own vengeance.

ARIANNE

Who would need to force anyone when they cry for blood in the streets?

ARIANNE EXITS. Camera lingers on ELLARIA who appears deeply affected and conflicted by ARIANNE's parting words. She turns to the body of SER ARYS to look away as ARIANNE leaves the Sept. ELLARIA looks at SER ARYS. BEAT. She leans in closer. Camera cuts to a close up of SER ARYS' face, ELLARIA touches SER ARYS' nose and we see dried blood that cracks off and appears on Ellaria's fingertips. She holds the dried blood and examines it. Music swells.


	3. Episode Three: High Sparrow

**Episode Three: High Sparrow**

 **INT. THRONE ROOM OF SUNSPEAR**

At the end of the room, we see DORAN sitting upon the throne upon a dais. AREO stands guard next to him, within reach of DORAN's right hand. TRYSTANE and ARIANNE stand at the foot of the throne. ELLARIA is present in the throne room, though at a distance from TRYSTANE and ARIANNE, and not up on the dais.

DORAN

It is a convenient coincidence that Ser Gerold should depart so close to Ser Arys' death.

ARIANNE

He left a day or two before. I did not think it worth mentioning.

DORAN

(to TRYSTANE)

Is this true?

TRYSTANE

I did not keep account of his whereabouts for which I think we might all have cause to regret.

DORAN frowns and then returns his attention to ARIANNE.

DORAN

And did his knowledge of your tryst with Ser Arys impact his decision to leave?

ARIANNE stares blankly at her father for a moment.

DORAN

One would think the heir to Dorne would be a bit more eloquent in her speech when exposed.

ARIANNE

Yes, yes, he knew.

DORAN nods.

DORAN

And did he know of the babe as well?

ARIANNE's eyes widen.

DORAN

There is nothing that happens in Sunspear that I do not hear of. I may have retreated for my gouty constitution to the Water Gardens but that does not stem the flood of information that comes to me. Palaces are full of little birds and mice eager to share any information they can peck away at. And then of course there are always handmaids and servants watching and listening to everything we say or do. One handmaid in particular, told of odd meetings between you, Ser Arys, and Ser Gerold. The poor girl thought you might be plotting something more heinous and that I should know, but when she reported that you had stopped bleeding, I knew the truth. Your actions since I have returned to Sunspear have only confirmed my suspicions.

ARIANNE

How so?

DORAN

The moment I even suggested Ser Arys had gotten a child on a woman, your face and body told me all that your voice and words would not. All I want to know is why you thought—

ARIANNE

Why? I would think that as plainly obvious to such a keen eye as yours as the sand on the shore. I am soon to see thirty namedays, and still I have yet to marry! I am your heir and even young Maester Myles says if I wait much longer to begin having heirs of my own, that the chance I should die in the process grows ever more likely. To prevent that, I need to marry, and yet I stand here, dangerously unattached. So I thought if I were to be with child that you might actually marry me off at long last.

DORAN

I have provided you more than ample opportunity to be married. There was Lord Rosby, Lord Celtigar, Lord Uller, and Lord Frey—why I believe Lord Walder is in need of another wife since you've managed to outlive his last one. The problem isn't that I haven't found you any potential husbands, it's that you refuse the ones I give you to consider. You can marry any time you choose to any of them. In any case—

ARIANNE

Old men! That's all you ever offer me. What woman who isn't old herself, wishes to lay beside a decrepit old man, who may or may not be virile enough to provide the heir I need. When old Lord Tully wrote that he was seeking to marry his son Edmure and ally our houses, I thought that mayhaps I might have a chance to marry someone nearer my age!

DORAN

As I recall, you lit every candle in the Sept in prayer when you heard that. Regardless—

ARIANNE

Yes, and what did you do? You wrote back and offered me to Ser Edmure's uncle, the Blackfish instead. A man well known for refusing every offer of marriage given to him. Trystane though is to marry the pretty granddaughter of our enemy, but I? I am plagued to play nursemaid to some ancient ruin of a man.

TRYSTANE steps forward clearly incensed.

TRYSTANE

Myrcella is not our enemy, nor is her family.

DORAN sits up at this and gives a quick look at AREO.

ARIANNE

Yes, I'm sure that's what her grandfather said when he ordered the Mountain to murder our aunt Elia and her children!

DORAN looks away and bites his lip.

TRYSTANE

Myrcella wasn't even born. Is she at fault for what her grandsire may or may not have done?

ARIANNE

May not have done? Baby brother, do not argue about things of which you have no memory. When our Aunt came to visit us just before the Rebellion, I held our cousin Rhaenys in my arms. It was the first time I ever held a babe. I was so nervous, I was worried I'd drop her, but she was so soft, sweet and innocent, and then the Mountain stabbed her half a hundred times until she stopped screaming. And her little brother, Aegon… gods, he was born here and looked so like his mother—they both did, there was hardly anything Targaryen about them in feature they were all Martell. And to think of the Mountain stabbing her and smashing his little skull in-

DORAN lifts his head up and AREO pounds the end of his axe on the ground to end the interlude.

DORAN

Enough of this pointless prattle.

ARIANNE

Pointless prattle?! Is that all that our family means to you?

DORAN

You're evading my question, Arianne. Why did you—

ARIANNE

Why?! I've told you more than enough—!

DORAN

No, not why are you with child. If you would let me complete a thought, you would know that what I want to know is why you were so foolish as to play a Dayne and an Oakheart off of one another?

BEAT.

DORAN

Don't look so confused. Think back to your lessons and how nearly every war between the Reach and Dorne has ever started.

ARIANNE

 _(confused)_

Land disputes between the kingdoms and control of the tributaries and headwaters to our rivers.

DORAN

And?

BEAT.

DORAN

(to Trystane)

Do you know the answer?

TRYSTANE looks at ARIANNE and then steps back, shakes his head and bows it.

DORAN  
It would seem I have two blockheads for children, then.

ELLARIA steps forward.

ELLARIA

Every war between the Reach and Dorne began with either the Daynes or the Oakhearts beginning a fight for killing one another or for control of a mountain.

DORAN  
I did not know you were such a student of history.

ELLARIA  
That's all that history is, the records of war after war.

DORAN nods and waves his hand, and ELLARIA bows her head.

DORAN

It would seem old Maester Meric, fool that he was, left certain things out of the education of my children. It's that mountain on the border of the Reach and Dorne that's the source of the issue. That mountain is the beginning of the Tolentine on our side, and a rather important though smaller river for the Oakhearts for the Reach. The two families have been feuding over who owns that rock for centuries because of it, long before Nymeria set sail from Chroyane in her thousand ships and conquered Dorne, and long before Garth Greenhand's children made the Northern side of the Red Mountains a part of their kingdom. For as long as the history of Dorne and the Reach has been written, the Daynes and the Oakhearts have been at each other's throats and killing one another over that mountain. And what does my heir do? She has a Dayne and an Oakheart for lovers and has them compete for her affections! Do you know which one is the father? Please tell me you know that at least.

ARIANNE

I… do not.

ARIANNE looks to the floor.

DORAN

Did either man know of your potentially carrying his child?

ARIANNE  
Ser Gerold did. He confronted me about it, and I could not lie to him.

DORAN

Could not?! You admitted it could have easily have been of Ser Arys' seed as his?

ARIANNE

Yes.

DORAN leans back in his throne and sighs.

DORAN

Areo, organize a party to find Ser Gerold. He cannot be allowed to reach Starfall. Trystane, you will accompany him. Mayhaps you might learn something, from having to clean up after what messes your sister makes.

TRYSTANE bows, as does AREO.

AREO

It shall be done, my Prince.

TRYSTANE  
I shall endeavor to make you proud, father.

TRYSTANE and AREO turn and begin to exit the throne room.

DORAN

Oh and Areo, be careful crossing the desert, it is extremely dangerous and we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen… to Trystane I mean.

AREO raises his eyebrow in response but nods.

ARIANNE

And considering my brother's safety, would it not be best if Obara joined the party? She is, after all, our cousin and knows the dangers of the western deserts better than any.

AREO looks to DORAN. DORAN considers and then nods.

AREO

I did not know Obara was so learned a sandsnake, Princess, but I will be sure to ask her.

AREO and TRYSTANE EXIT. ARIANNE moves to follow.

DORAN

I am not finished speaking with you.

ARIANNE turns back where she stands.

DORAN  
You said you began playing this game because you thought a child would force me to choose the closest available unmarried nobleman your age to marry, did you not?

ARIANNE

Yes, and who shall it be?

DORAN

Your choices remain as before. Though, I believe Lord Rosby is rather sickly and likely to die, you might not want to choose him. It has never been an issue in Dorne for a Princess of Dorne to have bastard children of her own, especially before she marries—after and the Septons begin to grumble about adultery but before your marriage they are more than willing to turn a blind eye. Princess Loreza had four or five little Sands before she married and had a son. He was well in need of his elder brothers and sisters, given that the Yronwoods rebelled when his uncle poisoned his mother. If it weren't for them, he might not have kept the throne, and we would not be speaking right now. So, I look forward to my first grandchild, whenever he or she comes into the world, and should anything like what happened to Princess Loreza happen to you, _(he sighs)_ well, I'm sure whatever trueborn children you have by then would be able to rely on this one's protection.

BEAT.

ARIANNE

That's it?

DORAN

You expected more?

BEAT.

ARIANNE

No… of course not. Why should I marry anyone I might fall in love with? That's the real issue isn't it?

DORAN scowls.

ARIANNE

Yes, I see that now. The reason you only give me old men to marry is because you think it impossible that I might fall in love them. Well, you're right. I won't deny it. But just because you married for love and mother broke your heart by returning to the city of Norvos is no reason to punish me for your mistakes.

DORAN

We are finished with this.

ARIANNE

No! We are not, and we never will be with my mother gone. What did you do to chase her away?

BEAT.

DORAN

She said she loved Norvos more than she loved me, and that was the last thing she ever said to me.

ARIANNE

With as much feeling you deign to have for your family? I hardly blame her.

DORAN  
Get out.

ARIANNE

You are a cold caustic old man, with a stone where the heart should be.

DORAN stands and then falls, clearly in pain.

ARIANNE turns and EXITS. DORAN stares as she leave.

ELLARIA approaches DORAN and helps him back into his throne. They speak as she does so.

ELLARIA  
Daughters are as much a curse from the gods as they are a blessing.

DORAN  
They weren't for Oberyn and you.

ELLARIA  
Oberyn had more practice than I.

DORAN

How did he ever handle eight when I can hardly control one?

ELLARIA

To some extent, my Prince, if I may be so bold, you must accept that they are beyond your control.

Doran gives her a weak smile and adjusts himself in his seat.

DORAN

Could you call my man? I'm afraid this throne was never easy to sit in for long, even before the gout.

ELLARIA nods her head and turns, her smile faces from her face.

ELLARIA

(under her breath)

Yes, sitting a throne is never easy when so many lives are in your hands.

ELLARIA walks towards the camera, which turns to black as her skirt obscures the scene. 

**EXT. COURTYARD OF SUNSPEAR**

OBARA and TYENE are in the midst of practicing their fighting skills with blunt wooden practice weapons. OBARA uses a spear and TYENE uses two daggers.

TYENE

Why are you twirling? Stab at me already.

OBARA stops mid twirl and gets a slicing blow off of TYENE's arm.

OBARA

And now you've lost an arm. No matter how many times you try to justify your knives against my spear, it fails to change my mind.

TYENE drops one wooden dagger and holds the arm that was hit behind her back and then proceeds to maneuver closer while deflecting OBARA's spear with her remaining dagger many times until she gets the tip of her wooden dagger pointed right at OBARA's belly.

TYENE

Reach isn't everything, sweet sister, and I love to get close to people.

OBARA scowls.

OBARA

Match.

TYENE smiles and brings her arm back from behind her and eagerly goes to pick up her dagger, only to see ARIANNE standing there holding it.

ARIANNE

I believe you dropped this.

TYENE takes the wooden practice dagger and examines it for any damage. OBARA approaches.

OBARA

Come to practice, or watch?

ARIANNE  
Neither. I've come because I have a favor to ask of you two.

TYENE looks up, interested.

OBARA

This better not involve the Fowler twins. Because the last time—

ARIANNE

No, no. Nothing like that. Has Areo spoken to you yet?

OBARA

No. I've been giving this one lessons in fighting all afternoon.

TYENE pulls out a rag and begins to clean her wooden daggers. TYENE smirks.

TYENE

Then why did I win more times than you?

OBARA glares at TYENE, before tossing her spear at her.

OBARA

Clean mine as well while you're at it. (to ARIANNE) What is Areo going to speak with me about?

ARIANNE

He should ask you to join his party in tracking Ser Gerold Dayne and bringing him back to Sunspear.

OBARA looks at ARIANNE. ARIANNE smiles.

ARIANNE  
When my father asked him to organize the party, I suggested you might be of use for my brother's safety.

OBARA

And what do you actually want me to do?

ARIANNE

What if I were to say that joining Areo and my brother would help avenge Oberyn's death?

BEAT.

OBARA

What would I have to do?

ARIANNE smiles.

ARIANNE

Ser Gerold is expecting me at a hidden cove not far from here that smugglers use as a secret port. I don't want him to return to Sunspear alive. After that, the longer you can keep Areo and my brother away from Sunspear and in the western desert, the better chance Tyene and I will have of killing Myrcella, and thus your father will be avenged.

TYENE stops cleaning the weapon in her hand and looks up at ARIANNE and OBARA. OBARA sees this.

OBARA

This one couldn't kill a fly if she had to.

Camera cuts to see ELLARIA approaching the courtyard. She slows her pace as she hears voices.

(off camera)

TYENE

I kill flies all the time. It's princesses I pause at.

ARIANNE

And what does your father deserve? His bones lay in the Sept calling for war so loudly that the people in the streets hear it. The quickest way we get war is by killing Myrcella.

OBARA

Aye, we kill Myrcella and then gather twenty thousand spears and sack Oldtown.

TYENE  
Our father wouldn't have sacked Oldtown without reason, and to kill the Princess would make us no better than the Mountain.

OBARA

And what would you suggest instead?

TYENE

I don't know… abduction, something that doesn't involve killing her!

ELLARIA steps forward and is seen by all three. ARIANNE stares at ELLARIA.

ELLARIA  
Why not crown her?

OBARA

What?

ELLARIA  
I said, why not crown her?

TYENE

Crown her what?

ELLARIA

Queen of Westeros, by Dornish Law. (to ARIANNE) That is why you feel so threatened by her isn't it? That she is young and healthy, and ready to give Trystane plenty of legitimate children who will all be older than what legitimate children you have. And with such a prestigious match for his son, why your father might even set you aside and disregard Dornish law entirely. That is what you fear, isn't it?

ARIANNE's face is steel, but her arms cross just underneath her bosom. ELLARIA smiles.

ELLARIA  
I thought so. So why not fight for your own right to rule by fighting for hers? She is after all the eldest living child of King Robert and has been cruelly usurped by her younger brother, surely you can sympathize with her plight. And with Myrcella Queen of Westeros, your brother her Prince consort, why there would be no fear of them or their children aiming for Dorne.

ARIANNE

I thought you did not want war?

ELLARIA  
I said I did not want to force a warrior to pursue vengeance for my sake. This is not vengeance, this is _justice_ , and I'm sure you would not find the Queen Dowager completely unwilling to the arrangement. I know she wants her daughter back, but she also wants power. She is the eldest of her brothers, and thus her father's heir by Dornish law as well, and rightful Lady of the Westerlands. Go to her, bring her daughter back to her, and I'm sure you could easily convince her to establish Dornish law across all Seven Kingdoms, and then it wouldn't matter what plots your father makes, as all of Westeros would recognize your unquestioned right to inherit.

ARIANNE smiles.

OBARA

This is foolish, the northerners would never accept Dornish law. They're too Andal.

ARIANNE  
No, it's perfect.

TYENE

It's exactly what father would have done!

OBARA

He would not.

ARIANNE

Why help us though?

ELLARIA

Succeed, and not a drop of blood need be spilt.

OBARA looks furious.

TYENE

Oh mami!

TYENE hugs ELLARIA.

OBARA

(to TYENE) If you think our father would have done as much himself, then you are sorely mistaken. This is not the way of the spear, but the weak and idle weapons of a woman. Our father made that plain to me when he took me from my whore mother. He threw a spear down at my feet and pointed to my weeping mother and then the spear and said choose your weapon. If you go to Queen Cersei, you will cry to her about why Dornish law must be accepted everywhere, and like every other Andal she'll dismiss you as some Dornishman with a head full of sand. There's only one way she or any other northerner would accept Dornish law, and that's at spear point.

OBARA grabs her wooden spear and exits.

TYENE

She'll come around to it, when we succeed.

ELLARIA and ARIANNE stare after OBARA.


	4. Episode Four: Sons of the Harpy

**Episode Four: Sons of the Harpy**

 **EXT. A PRIVATE NOOK - COURTYARD OF SUNSPEAR**

In a secluded part of a courtyard, we see TRYSTANE and MYRCELLA together. TRYSTANE is dressed in riding clothes meant for crossing a desert.

TRYSTANE

I will return soon.

MYRCELLA

I know. And what of your sister?

TRYSTANE

What do you mean?

MYRCELLA

You said she called my grandfather her enemy.

TRYSTANE

What your grandfather may or may not have done should be of no concern to you. Besides, you are a Baratheon, not a Lannister.

MYRCELLA

But what if what she says is true? What if he did order the murder of your Aunt?

TRYSTANE

Then the Father has judged him and the Stranger punished him, and the matter is finished. You do not inherit his faults and wrongs.

MYRCELLA

Does your sister think that?

TRYSTANE is silent for a moment.

MYRCELLA

What if his death only clears your Aunt—what if she seeks to avenge her children as well?

TRYSTANE  
She can't truly believe that—else we should be cursed as a house for the death of many a Tyrell.

MYRCELLA

How can you be so sure of what she believes?

TRYSTANE

She is my sister.

MYRCELLA

But you were fostered to the Yronwoods until your elder brother died, and that didn't happen until I was here for a year. How can you truly know your sister when you haven't lived with her for nearly ten namedays?

TRYSTANE  
Instead of worrying about what she might do, think of it this way, what can she actually do?

MYRCELLA

How is that any different a question?

TRYSTANE

What resources does she have available to her? Ser Gerold was the only knight sworn to her and he has fled.

MYRCELLA

She could try to poison me.

TRYSTANE

Maester Myles keeps any poison locked in his tower, she would have to break his lock in order to achieve that, and my father would know the instant after the maester knew. Besides, Martells are not murderers. We kill, but we only do so on the battlefield or with due cause.

MYRCELLA

I wish I had your faith. All I have are doubts.

TRYSTANE

Then I will rekindle your faith by returning and seeing you safe. _(he kisses her)_ But, if you are so worried about your safety, why not look to my cousin Tyene? She should protect you should you ask. Surely, my sister wouldn't dream of doing anything with her about you.

MYRCELLA

Do you trust her?

TRYSTANE

She is Ellaria's eldest daughter, and is as kind and protective as her mother.

MYRCELLA

All right, I will then.

TRYSTANE

Good. _(BEAT. TRYSTANE takes to his knee)_ Will you give me your favor, my Princess? So that I may fight in your honor?

MYRCELLA resists laughing at first before breaking into a smile. TRYSTANE smiles. MYRCELLA takes the end of her shawl and rips off a piece of it into a strip.

MYRCELLA

 _(teasingly)_ Oh, good knight, I charge you in the name of the Old Gods and the New that wheresoever you wear this favor of mine, that you may think of me and be brave, true, and honorable.

MYRCELLA ties the favor onto TRYSTANE'S right arm, right above the elbow.

TRYSTANE

I shall wear this, in your honor, and mine own.

TRYSTANE rises and they kiss. He then departs, leaving MYRCELLA standing there. She looks after him smiling, but as he gets further away, her smile fades and she draws her shawl tighter about herself, as though suddenly chilled.

 **EXT. COURTYARD OF SUNSPEAR**

We see AREO and several guards prepared to depart on horseback. OBARA is seen at a distance finishing preparations such as tying the saddlebag to the saddle, TYENE assisting her tie them down, they speak in hushed tones.

TYENE

You'll keep them busy, won't you?

OBARA

I said I would, and I keep my word. I don't change my mind depending upon which way the wind blows.

TYENE

I haven't changed my mind. I was against murder from the first.

OBARA

And that's why our father's bones will never have the vengeance they deserve, because of daughters too weak to take a stand and say no more. No more will Dorne be made to suffer insults and murder.

TYENE

When Myrcella sits the Iron Throne with Trystane at her side, it won't.

OBARA scoffs, and TYENE looks up and sees TRYSTANE leaving the nook and approaching the main part of the courtyard. TRYSTANE appears and TYENE moves to match his stride. TRYSTANE is obviously walking towards his horse.

TYENE

She accepted?

TRYSTANE

Of course. You will protect her, in case anything should happen with the crowds, won't you?

TYENE

What would happen with the crowds? Your father has started patrols through the streets and cleared out any remaining rebels, I would hardly think they'd be of any concern.

TRYSTANE

But in case someone gets it into their head that hurting her will avenge my Uncle, you will protect her, won't you?

TYENE  
Would I lie to family?

TRYSTANE stares at TYENE for a moment, before shaking his head.

TRYSTANE

No, I don't think you would.

TRYSTANE mounts his horse. MYRCELLA comes out of the nook, all smiles. The camera cuts to see AREO, OBARA, and TRYSTANE have all mounted their horses and along with an additional KNIGHT, AREO signals for the gate to be opened, and they depart. MYRCELLA waves until TRYSTANE is about to cross the threshold, at which point she impulsively runs up to his side. TRYSTANE stops his horse, leans down and they share a brief but tender kiss before he departs and finishes leaving the castle. TYENE approaches MYRCELLA.

TYENE

Don't cry Princess, he will return in a fortnight at most.

MYRCELLA

I'm not crying, but for some reason, I feel as though I'll never see him again. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know.

TYENE

Mayhaps you have the gift of the gods?

MYRCELLA looks at TYENE, and shakes her head.

TYENE

Have you ever learned about poisons?

MYRCELLA'S eyes widen.

TYENE

My father taught me many things about them and their antidotes, would you like to learn about them?

MYRCELLA

Some other time mayhaps.

TYENE grabs MYRCELLA's arm and leans in close to speak barely above a whisper.

TYENE

I do not offer these lessons lightly. I fear you have much to worry about concerning your soon to be goodsister.

MYRCELLA

Why tell me?

TYENE

Because Trystane told me to keep you safe, unless of course you don't want my protection.

MYRCELLA

No, I… I do.

TYENE smiles and she takes MYRCELLA's hand and leads her off.

 **INT. SUNSPEAR - MAESTER MYLES' CHAMBERS**

TYENE

These gems, aren't they pretty?

MYRCELLA

The lilac ones? Aye.

TYENE

That is their deception. While they are in solid form they are fairly harmless and pretty to admire. However, drop one of these into a glass of wine, and it will dissolve and mix with the wine fairly quickly. It'll then constrict the throat. The victim begins to have trouble breathing, some even turn purple in the face, and then they die.

MYRCELLA

That's how Joffrey died… (BEAT) that's the Strangler, right?

TYENE

Yes.

MYRCELLA

What's that small clear one?

TYENE walks over and picks up a vial of clear liquid.

TYENE

This? This is the Tears of Lys. The alchemists of Lys are the only ones who know how to make it. It's very expensive and very effective. It's odorless, tasteless, and leaves no trace of its presence. It slowly eats away at the bowels from the inside.

MYRCELLA

Eats away at the bowels, meaning?

TYENE

It'll appear as though the person suffers from some disease to the bowels, like the bloody flux. Belly pains, fever, loose and bloody stools that smell fouler than normal, and all manner of disgusting things.

MYRCELLA

Old Lord Arryn had a sickness like that, but it was just a sickness. (BEAT) Why do you have that vial around your neck?

TYENE holds out the vial on a necklace.

TYENE

This? This is an antidote to a poison I use to coat my knives with. I keep the vial in case I should slip while using the poison. I wouldn't want to have to rush back here and have to search through all of Maester Myles' stores for it when I need it.

MYRCELLA

What is it the antidote to?

TYENE

My favorite poison, it's from Asshai by the Shadow. It's called The Long Farewell. A single drop makes contact with skin can kill a man in a day's time that is unless the antidote is taken. It's important to drink the antidote as soon as you start to notice symptoms of being poisoned by this. You'd grow dizzy at first, your vision would blur, and your stomach begin to feel nauseous, symptoms easily dismissible as nothing to those not paying attention. The poison may take a while to work, but the point where there's no turning back is when you begin to bleed from your nose. At that point you are as good as dead, even if you drink the antidote.

ENTER MAESTER MYLES through the door. MAESTER MYLES is a recent graduate of the Citadel, not to mention very young to have completed his chain. He should be about his mid-twenties and have a small but choker for a chain around his neck.

MYLES

Tyene, I thought that we agreed—

MAESTER MYLES stops and freezes the moment he sees MYRCELLA in the room.

MYLES

Prin— _(voice cracks)_ —cess! _(coughs)_ I did not expect to find you up here with Tyene.

TYENE

I was simply teaching her about certain poisons, and their antidotes, for her protection.

MYLES

Indeed… protection from whom? Prince Doran would never

MYRCELLA looks to TYENE.

TYENE

From my father's sellsword company, wouldn't you say, Maester?

MYRCELLA

Sellswords?!

MYLES

Considering my position in your uncle's household, I am not at liberty to speculate into these matters.

MYRCELLA

Why should I fear poison from sellswords?

TYENE

Who do you think taught me how to coat my daggers with poison in the first place? My father taught that to every man who fought for him.

MYRCELLA

Aye, but what's the difference between death by sword and death by poisoned sword? In either case, I end up dead by stabbing first and foremost. What should it matter if the blade is poisoned?

MYLES

I do not think we should be discussing—

MYRCELLA raises her hand to silence him.

MYRCELLA

No, maester. Ever since Ser Arys died, I've known that I am in danger of dying myself. I would rather discuss it at any length than simply be told to not think on it.

TYENE  
My father's sellswords were the ones organizing the protests in the streets. They want to use their talents as much as any sellsword company. And since my father has died, no one is paying them gold anymore. However they could replace that income by starting a war and selling their swords to whichever side pays them the most. And the easiest way to start a war is

MYRCELLA

By killing me. But you didn't answer my question.

TYENE

If I were to guess, I would say they had hoped the protests would be enough to storm the castle and kill you outright, but my uncle's guards remained loyal to a fault. Given that they cannot kill you by the sword, they must then turn to the other means which they have at their hands.

MYRCELLA

I see now. And these poisons?

TYENE

Their favorites that they tend to coat their weapons with.

MYLES

It is an interesting theory, but I fear it's all just idle speculation. If they could not get in through force, how could they enter otherwise to poison the Princess?

TYENE

Wills have triumphed over tasks far more difficult than that.

MYRCELLA

I think I would like to walk out in the courtyard for a time.

TYENE

Of course, I shall accompany you.

MYRCELLA rises and EXITS. TYENE moves to follow, but MYLES catches TYENE by the elbow before she does.

MYLES

I thought we said that you wouldn't tell a soul that I gave you the third key.

TYENE

Worry not, I said I had borrowed the steward's.

MYLES

And she believed you?

TYENE smiles. MYLES sighs. TYENE moves closer.

TYENE

I would not dare give up on our lessons, Myles, I mean, Maester.

MYLES

You shall be the ruin of me, I know it, and yet…

TYENE smirks.

TYENE

When I remember what trouble I have been for you, I cannot help but feel grateful for our _lessons_ …

MYLES

Gods…

TYENE moves closer, as if to kiss, but instead playfully moves away the next instant and departs, leaving Maester MYLES alone.

 **EXT. A PRIVATE NOOK - COURTYARD OF SUNSPEAR**

MYRCELLA and TYENE enter the private nook and take a seat upon a bench. Unseen by MYRCELLA, ARIANNE is hidden behind a tall shrub. TYENE looks around the nook.

MYRCELLA

If these sellswords listened to your father, and you've spent time with them yourself, couldn't you—

TYENE

No, my princess. Their swords are set on war and gold.

MYRCELLA

And they'll stop at nothing to kill me?

TYENE

That's why you need to be on your guard, lest you be taken unawares.

MYRCELLA

Why are you looking around like that?

TYENE

There is someone who wants to speak with you, who would otherwise be concerned about what those sellswords' men might see.

MYRCELLA

See what?

ARIANNE steps out from behind the shrub.

ARIANNE

See us talk. (to TYENE) Either I have gotten better at hiding, or your eyes are getting hazy with age.

MYRCELLA stares at ARIANNE.

ARIANNE

Oh, be not so sullen, goodsister. I've been wanting to speak with you for some time, Tyene only helped arrange things.

MYRCELLA

Why call me goodsister to my face, and the granddaughter of your enemy when I am away?

ARIANNE

We are soon to be goodsisters are we not? That good fortune however does not change who your grandsire was.

MYRCELLA

That's it then? You're only a truth teller?

ARIANNE

Yes, and here is another truth, it doesn't change who your grandmother was. Our grandmothers were friends you know, before the Rebellion. They waited on poor Queen Rhaella together. To honor their friendship, I'd be willing to overlook your grandsire's faults since the Seven have made him pay for them, if you could overlook mine own.

MYRCELLA

Why?

ARIANNE

Because your life will depend upon whether you trust me or not. We are not enemies, and I would sooner see you returned safely to your mother than to discover one morning your dead body laying unexplainably in your bed.

MYRCELLA

My mother? What about my mother?

TYENE

My mother returned from the capital with news of your mother. She misses you terribly, and would do anything to have you home again.

MYRCELLA

I would love to return to King's Landing and see her again… but what of Dorne? What of the alliance, what of your father?

ARIANNE

My father is a trusting old fool, and Areo was the only man able to keep the guards in check, and now he's gone.

MYRCELLA

But Tyene said the guards—

TYENE

What was I to say of the guards in front of Maester Myles?

MYRCELLA

What would he matter?

TYENE and ARIANNE share a brief look between each other.

TYENE

One of his brothers is part of the sellsword company. A maester is supposed to forget one's family at the Citadel, but Maester Myles hasn't. He's young, idealistic, and would do anything for his brothers…

ARIANNE

Including lie to my father.

TYENE

And kill Ser Arys.

ARIANNE

Think of it, who told my father that Ser Arys' death wasn't by poison?

TYENE

And yet he has vials and vials of untraceable poisons, as you saw.

MYRCELLA stands.

MYRCELLA

This is happening to fast.

TYENE

It's the same strategy I use in my fighting, hit them hard and hit them quick, and they won't have time to react.

MYRCELLA

It's madness.

ARIANNE

Exactly, which is why it is important that we get you as far from Sunspear as soon as we can, and return you to your mother.

MYRCELLA

What of Trystane? He'll return and expect me here.

ARIANNE

Do you doubt his love for you?

MYRCELLA

No, but—

ARIANNE

If you do not doubt, then surely he would follow after you, wherever you would go.

BEAT.

MYRCELLA

All right, I'll go.

ARIANNE smiles, and the music swells.


	5. Episode Five: Kill the Boy

**Episode Five: Kill the Boy**

 **EXT. SHANDYSTONE – A RUINED CASTLE ON THE EDGE OF THE DESERT**

We see TRYSTANE, AREO and OBARA riding across the edge of the desert. They are fast approaching what looks like a deserted ruin. OBARA is in the lead, with TRYSTANE and AREO following behind. They slow as they reach the gatehouse, an old and crumbling ruin of its former self. TRYSTANE looks up to see sigil carved into the stone above the gatehouse of a cup full of lemons overflowing.

TRYSTANE

What ancient house settled here?

AREO

Don't ask me. I know nothing of the history of Dorne beyond Sunspear and the Water Gardens.

TRYSTANE looks at AREO disbelievingly. OBARA, shouts back to them.

OBARA

Shandystone is not as old as that! It was built by House Shandy about the time Aegon and his sister-wives conquered the northerners. They built it around an important well that travelers used to stop at. About a century ago they abandoned the castle when the well ran dry. Whatever Shandys remained split off and married into different houses, died as sworn knights to other Dornish lords, or became little better than smallfolk.

BEAT. The camera pans around to show the courtyard of a deserted and ruined castle in the midst of being buried by the sands, with only half chipped away walls and pillars poking out of the sands at odd places. OBARA rides on further into the center of the courtyard, while TRYSTANE and AREO remain at the gatehouse.

TRYSTANE

It seems so desolate…

AREO grunts.

TRYSTANE

I had thought that you were… that is, I had assumed—

AREO

That I was Dornish? No, not I. I came from Norvos with Lady Mellario. When Prince Doran chose her to be his bride, her parents examined every axe sworn to the Bearded priests, but only mine was deemed satisfactory to protect and guard my Lady.

AREO and TRYSTANE urge their horses on.

TRYSTANE

You knew my mother well?

AREO

I came with Lady Mellario from Norvos. Her princely husband wasn't able to speak the Norvosi tongue as easily as she liked, and she barely knew a word of the Common Tongue, so on that voyage across the Narrow Sea, she and I spoke about any and all things, as long as it was in Norvosi.

TRYSTANE

So she truly loved Norvos?

AREO

Aye, my lady was always partial to the city of her birth, and while the Prince could turn her head, her heart always belonged to the wooded hills of Norvos.

TRYSTANE

Is Norvos that beautiful?

AREO

Aye… rolling hills, limestone cliffs, and dark forests of oak, pine and beech as far as the eye can see from the top of the high city on the hill. That's where the bearded priests and the ancient nobility of Norvos reside—surrounded by a massive stone wall. I remember as a boy coming from the lower city by the river to see the bears dance down the Sinner's steps which connect the city on high with the city below. My mother wore the dress with the squirrel collar to see the bears dance down the steps—it was the best dress she owned. The bearded priests chose me from the crowd that day, and took me up to their temple-fortress to train and wed me to my longaxe—it was a great honor to be chosen and a greater honor to serve. When I had finished my training, I was a young man and sent to be in service to Lady Mellario's family. She met the Prince on another day the bears danced down the steps. He wore red and gold and orange, and my lady had asked me who it was who shone so bright.

AREO smiles fondly.

TRYSTANE

When my mother left for Norvos, why didn't you return with her?

AREO's smile fades from his face. AREO remains silent for a long moment.

AREO

Before she left, she begged of me one last favor—one that I could not refuse.

TRYSTANE

What favor?

AREO

That I stay and protect her children, to watch over them when she could not.

TRYSTANE

Your loyalty will no doubt be rewarded more than my father does, when my sister takes the throne. And if she fails to do so, I will ensure it.

AREO grows silent and looks away. By this point they have caught up to where OBARA has dismounted and tied up her horse. TRYSTANE dismounts his horse and ties his horse up as well.

AREO

Why don't you and Obara look for any wood that may be left here while I set up our tents. I would prefer to save what coals and wood we brought for the desert if at all possible.

TRYSTANE and OBARA look at one another.

Camera cuts to the entrance to a nearly collapsed tower. We see OBARA and TRYSTANE enter it.

 **INT. RUINED TOWER AT SHANDYSTONE**

OBARA  
This is a fruitless task.

TRYSTANE

Mayhaps there might be some abandoned table or piece of furniture in here.

OBARA

If there was, it was either sold, stolen, or burned long ago. Nym and I would have found it long before now.

TRYSTANE

How do you know?

OBARA

My father would bring me, Nym, Sarella, and your sister here sometimes. He'd tell us stories of Rhoynish heroes of old, like Garin the Great and his defiance of the Valyrian dragonlords, or Queen Nymeria and her thousand ships. We'd train, we'd laugh… it was a better time.

OBARA gives a small smile. TRYSTANE stops a few paces behind OBARA and points down a hall they had passed.

TRYSTANE

Doorframe.

OBARA

What?

TRYSTANE

There's a doorframe we could use.

OBARA and TRYSTANE approach a doorway leading to a room full of rubble. In the stone doorway is a wooden frame that is missing its door. The doorframe is old, weather beaten. TRYSTANE sits on his haunches and notices some marks on the frame and rubs his hands over them.

TRYSTANE

It looks like others have tried and failed before us.

OBARA picks up two rocks roughly the size of her hands and gives one to TRYSTANE.

OBARA

You hit that side out, and I'll hit this side in, and that should bring the frame down.

TRYSTANE nods, takes the rock and steps through the doorway and gets a good stance before taking a hit on the doorframe.

TRYSTANE

So, is that how you knew all about Shandystone, then?

OBARA

What? Oh, you mean—yes, my father talked all about this castle. He was the best of all fathers I could have had. And he… _(a single tear runs down her cheek, which she promptly wipes away with the back of her hand)_ , he threw his life away for what? The son of our enemy.

TRYSTANE stops, and sighs. OBARA pounds on her side a few times, followed by TRYSTANE.

OBARA

It's true. Of what value was Tyrion Lannister to Oberyn Martell? What kind of trade was that that the Gods made? A twisted demented little kingslayer for the noblest man in all of Westeros.

TRYSTANE snorts. OBARA stops pounding.

OBARA

You think differently?

TRYSTANE stops pounding.

TRYSTANE

I think… he wasn't thinking.

TRYSTANE takes another pound on the door frame, and then OBARA takes over.

TRYSTANE

And it wouldn't be for the first time.

OBARA stops pounding and looks up and stares at TRYSTANE who has started pounding again.

OBARA

What is that supposed to mean?

TRYSTANE

You know why he was called the Red Viper, right?

OBARA

Do I know it? All of Dorne knows that tale. I was told that tale, before you were even born! What a question to ask.

OBARA resumes pounding, harder.

TRYSTANE

The tale of how he killed Old Lord Yronwood.

OBARA stops pounding.

OBARA

He fought Old Lord Yronwood in a duel that the old man demanded himself, and it was only to first blood.

TRYSTANE

Yes, but Old Lord Yronwood died from the scratch he gave him.

OBARA

That is the fault of the maester, not the spear.

OBARA resumes pounding.

TRYSTANE

Or poison.

OBARA stops pounding.

OBARA

Considering he did not even go to the Citadel or Oldtown before being fostered to Old Lord Yronwood, he would not have known a thing about poison. That is one thing the storytellers all get wrong in the telling.

TRYSTANE

Either way, your father stoked the anger that House Yronwood had with House Martell, sleeping with Old Lord Yronwood's paramour.

OBARA

Are you my cousin, or some lookalike that the Yronwoods sent in his place? What he told me, was Old Lord Yronwood's paramour found him to be a "pretty boy" that she had to taste. Do you have a point to all of this?

TRYSTANE speaks as he pounds.

TRYSTANE

Aye, the point is that your father had to be spirited away out of Dorne rather quickly after Old Lord Yronwood died. Why? Because he was too foolish to keep his cock in his pants long enough to reconsider that it might not be a good idea to sleep with Lord Yronwood's paramour. And afterwards he was shuffled away from Dorne, leaving others to have to pay for his own mistakes! He never had to think about what his actions would cost others at all in his life. He threw his life away without once thinking what it would do to you, just like he killed Old Lord Yronwood without thinking what it would mean for me.

The doorframe is broken loose and falls to the ground in pieces. OBARA stands there, staring at TRYSTANE through the disturbed dust floating in the air.

OBARA

 _(eerily calm)_ If you are fool enough to insult my father like that again, cousin or no, I will kill you.

TRYSTANE

And be cursed a kinslayer?

OBARA

No kith or kin of mine would dare insult Oberyn Martell.

OBARA throws the rock through the doorway and against the wall of the room hard. OBARA turns and exits. TRYSTANE is left to pick up the pieces of the fracture doorframe.

 **INT. A TENT IN SHANDYSTONE'S RUINED COURTYARD**

We see TRYSTANE and AREO laying in two cots in the dark. AREO is heard snoring, while TRYSTANE lays on his back, wide awake. Outside the tent we hear a horse whinny. TRYSTANE rolls over and lifts the side flap of the tent a bit to peer out.

CAMERA cuts to TRYSTANE's view and we see OBARA hushing her horse as she quietly leads it toward the ruined gatehouse at the entrance to the courtyard.

CAMERA cuts back to the interior of the tent as TRYSTANE drops the flap and swings his feet over the side of the cot to slip into his boots.

 **EXT. SHANDYSTONE'S RUINED COURTYARD**

We see OBARA mounting her horse at the gatehouse, with two tents seen in the distance. TRYSTANE is seen coming out of a tent as OBARA kicks the side of her horse and rides towards the camera, which fades to black as the horse obscures the view.


	6. Episode Six: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

**Episode Six: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken**

 **EXT. A ROAD ACROSS AN ARID LANDSCAPE**

We open the episode seeing TRYSTANE and AREO riding hard across a desolate and dry land at night. They come to a stop when they see the twinkle of a fire up ahead in the distance and just to the side of the road where a clump of bushes and a few trees grow next to a pond. AREO signals for TRYSTANE to halt.

AREO  
There, she's likely there, or she passed by and they'll confirm we're still on the right path. Let's be slow to approach, she may be among them, we don't want the dust from the road to give us away.

 **EXT. CAMPFIRE BY THE ROAD**

We see OBARA cooing at her horse as she allows it to drink from the nearby pond. She then approaches the campfire where four other men, sellswords (BRUS, COLLIF, LAZAR, and HORYS), are seated. HORYS has a harp that he casually strums a song (THE DORNISHMAN'S WIFE) to. BRUS adds a log and squats dangerously close to as he makes sure it catches fire. COLLIF is sharpening a sword. As OBARA approaches, LAZAR gets up.

LAZAR  
Of course when she finally does arrive, I have to take a shit.

COLLIF  
Don't squeeze too hard this time, we don't want to see a bloody dawn.

BRUS laughs. LAZAR exits into the bushes, not completely disappearing from view as he squats down hidden among the bushes.

Camera cuts to the road, where we see TRYSTANE and AREO quietly leave their horses and sneak into the far side of the bushes away from LAZAR.

OBARA  
I didn't ask you here to laugh away your time.

HORYS  
(while playing)  
Your letter didn't say what we were to be discussing, and you took longer than you said you'd be. The moon reached its apex over an hour ago.

BRUS  
We came for the respect we owe your late father.

COLLIF  
And to see what price you'd be willing to pay us.

LAZAR  
And speak the fuck up!

OBARA  
To the point then. My cousin plans on stealing the Princess Myrcella out of Sunspear and journeying over the Red Mountains into the Stormlands and on to King's Landing. She hopes to convince the Queen Dowager to make Dornish law the law of the land-a foolish plan from beginning to end.

CAMERA cuts to TRYSTANE who instinctively moves, but AREO stops him.

BRUS  
And you want us to...

OBARA  
They'll be travelling through the Red Mountains alone and unguarded-the perfect opportunity to strike and kill the northern Princess.

HORYS stops playing.

HORYS  
You want to drag the entire company through the mountains of Dorne just to kill one little girl?

OBARA  
It doesn't have to be the entire company. I'd just need a few men to take whatever foolish knights my cousin seduces to her cause.

LAZAR  
We don't do the small shit!

COLLIF  
Speak for yourself!

BRUS laughs.

HORYS  
What Lazar was trying to say is we don't break the company up unless a fighter ends his contract. It makes it harder for a sword to meet what debts he owes the company if he were to break away from the group, or he might die and we wouldn't know and what armor he has would go to waste, and so on. You contract one of us, you contract all of us.

OBARA

You won't break up the company, and yet you four are here. Do you want to fight in a war before the year is out, or not?

COLLIF  
There's a war brewing across the Narrow Sea. Volantis is gathering sellswords to liberate Yunkai and Astapor from the chokehold of the Dragon Queen, and then lay her chosen city of Meereen to waste. The elephants of Volantis are willing to pay for it ever since she smashed the slave trade, when the Elephants are funding a war, it isn't a question of if anymore.

OBARA  
Aye, but that is across the Narrow Sea, which would require you to transport your men, buy provisions, hire sellsails, and so on. A hefty price to sail for a war.

HORYS  
It's the life of a sellsword. We go where the fight is.

COLLIF  
And where we get paid.

OBARA  
(takes a bag from her waist and tosses it to COLLIF, who catches it)  
You will be paid, here in Dorne. My uncle will have need of you when King's Landing receives Myrcella's head in a box.

COLLIF takes out a coin and takes a bite into it. He then smiles and nods to HORYS and BRUS.

BRUS  
All we have to do is help you kill this little girl and her guards?

OBARA  
And another knight before we leave, Ser Gerold Dayne.

COLLIF  
You didn't say anything about a Dayne while negotiating terms. Besides, this is a piddling amount for such a kill, even the Facelessmen price a Princess higher than this.

OBARA  
(signaling to the gold)  
That's just a taster. There's more where that came from.

HORYS  
You have access to so much gold?

OBARA  
Aye. And you won't get it unless you do as I say.

BEAT.

BRUS  
That'll be my sword through your bowels if you're lying to us.

HORYS  
Why do you want us to kill this Dayne knight?

OBARA smiles.

OBARA  
My uncle is last known to have sent men to search for him. Should he reappear, dead without explanation, it would create a rift between the Daynes and Sunspear, keep him occupied and unable to send any forces after your sellsword company when he hears that they are on the move in a time of peace.

LAZAR  
And where would our company be going?

OBARA  
To sack Oldtown.

COLLIF bursts out laughing, followed shortly by LAZAR and BRUS. HORYS keeps his eyes on OBARA. OBARA grows angry and walks off from the fire. From the darkness where OBARA walked off a spear is thrown that hits and runs right through the neck of COLLIF, killing him.

Camera cuts to TRYSTANE and AREO. TRYSTANE looks on wide-eyed and shocked. AREO looks back to their horses.

Camera cuts back to the campfire.

LAZAR  
Bloody hell!

BRUS quickly unsheathes his sword as OBARA approaches back to the fire, a dagger in hand. They circle for a moment.

HORYS  
Stop.

BRUS eases out of his stance.

LAZAR  
You've passed the test.

BRUS sheathes his sword. OBARA looks confused. LAZAR stands up, fumbling with his belt.

HORYS  
What he means is, we had to know, and now we do.

OBARA  
Know what?

BRUS  
If you were truly your father's daughter.

HORYS  
And you are. (HORYS picks up the bag of gold that fell from COLLIF's dead body) Keep your gold for now.

HORYS tosses the bag. OBARA catches it.

LAZAR  
The only question I have is who the fuck are the two in the bushes?

Camera cuts back to AREO and TRYSTANE. They hurry up and rush towards their horses. AREO turns towards the campfire as we hear swords unsheathing and footsteps approaching.

AREO  
(shouting back to TRYSTANE)  
Go, ride east, and don't stop.

TRYSTANE  
You—

AREO  
Don't worry about me. Get on that horse and ride!

TRYSTANE mounts and starts to ride off. OBARA throws her spear at his horse, but misses the moving target as TRYSTANE runs off the road and into the desolate landscape. AREO is engaged in battle by the three sellswords. They fight, AREO proves himself quite capable with his long axe, but is unable to keep them busy for long. He is eventually brought down by a slice to his calf which brings him down to his knees.

OBARA then approaches.

OBARA  
You followed me? That was a stupid thing to do. Any final words?

AREO  
Kill me and be done with it.

OBARA  
You heard the man.

BRUS stabs AREO through with his sword.

 **INT. SUNSPEAR – MYRCELLA'S CHAMBERS**

We see MYRCELLA standing unlike how we've ever seen her before, dressed as TYENE would in leathers and form fitting clothes. She looks at herself in the mirror and then behind her at her pretty silk dress before looking once again at her reflection and a slight smile appearing on her face. She then hurries over to a table and picks up a small dagger, and attaches it to the belt around her waist. Her smile broadens when she looks back in the mirror.

MYRCELLA is startled when she hears a knock at her door before looking back to the mirror, and then walks over to the door and opens it to see TYENE standing there over an unconscious guard. She has a bandana on over her mouth. As MYRCELLA opens the door, a bit of a black fog enters the room from the hall and causes MYRCELLA to cough a bit before TYENE puts a bandana over MYRCELLA's mouth.

MYRCELLA  
You didn't kill him, did you?

TYENE shakes her head.

TYENE  
Don't breathe too deeply, or you won't wake up too long after him.

MYRCELLA ties the bandana over her nose and mouth, and the two exit the room.

 **EXT. SUNSPEAR – COURTYARD**

In the dark of the night we see MYRCELLA and TYENE hurry across the courtyard to arrive at the stable, in front of which stands ARIANNE with four horses.

MYRCELLA  
Who is the fourth for?

TYENE  
My mother.

ARIANNE  
Speaking of her, where is she?

TYENE  
Hasn't she handled the guards at the gatehouse yet?

ARIANNE  
How would I know? I've been here preparing the horses and provisions.

MYRCELLA  
No other guards, or knights?

ARIANNE  
None from here. They're all loyal to my father before me. No, we're going to get a company's worth of protection.

ARIANNE pats a sack of gold at her waist.

MYRCELLA  
There's not a lot of provisions here.

TYENE  
We've arranged to pick up more once we're out of the city.

ARIANNE  
If we can get out of the castle first.

At that moment ELLARIA steps out of the shadows, appearing before the group.

ELLARIA  
The guards are ready.

ARIANNE  
Finally.

The four mount their horses and walk their horses towards the gatehouse. They approach the gatehouse but see in the pale moonlight that the portcullis is still down.

ARIANNE looks to TYENE and nods, TYENE dismounts and moves to open the portcullis, but is grabbed and pulled into the shadows instead.

The camera cuts to the shadows to see Tyene being held tightly with a hand placed firmly and tightly over where her mouth would be under the bandana. She is being held by Maester MYLES. TYENE fights against his grip.

Camera cuts back to ARIANNE.

ARIANNE  
Tyene? (pause) Tyene!

ELLARIA rides up to ARIANNE.

ELLARIA  
Do not strain your voice, Princess, it's over.

ARIANNE  
What's over.

ELLARIA whistles, and the guards appear from the shadows, all surrounding ARIANNE, MYRCELLA, and ELLARIA.

ARIANNE  
You betrayed me to my father!

ELLARIA  
It will be a lot easier for you, if you dismount now, Princess.

ARIANNE  
Why, dear gods, did I trust you?

ELLARIA  
Dismount.

The guards approach, some with long axes pointed straight at her.

ARIANNE  
I am the heir to the Dornish throne—she is the bastard daughter of a petty Lord—do you all dare defy the future of Dorne?

ELLARIA  
You most of all should know that the future is yet to be written. Dismount.

ARIANNE glares at ELLARIA, but then complies. Once dismounted a few guards approach and begin to grab at her arms.

ARIANNE  
You don't have to drag me anywhere. Where is there to run when the portcullis is down?

ARIANNE then takes a step closer to the still mounted ELLARIA.

ARIANNE  
When I inherit my throne, you and all your children will be banished from setting foot in Dorne—let alone Sunspear. And should you set foot in the kingdom again, I will have your heads.

ELLARIA  
Even Tyene?

ARIANNE scoffs.

ARIANNE  
You mean, your catspaw?

Camera cuts to TYENE and MYLES still in the shadows. TYENE has stopped fighting and instead stands still, her eyes wide.

ARIANNE  
You will pay when I inherit.

ELLARIA  
If you inherit. Guards, obey your Prince's commands.

ARIANNE's eyes widen before she is roughly escorted by the guards out of the scene. ELLARIA then rides to be alongside MYRCELLA.

ELLARIA  
Dismount Princess. I shall return your horse to the stables.

MYRCELLA  
Am I to be locked away?

ELLARIA  
No, you are to stay within my sight for the time being. We do not hurt little girls in Dorne.

MYRCELLA laughs sadly before looking up at ELLARIA.

MYRCELLA  
Please stop lying to me. That hurts worst of all.

 **EXT. DORNISH SHORE – AN APPROACHING DINGY**

At dawn, in an approaching dingy, JAIME, BRONN, and three LANNISTER MEN are rowing to shore.

BRONN  
You've sent a raven to Prince Doran, saying that you're coming. I don't bloody see the necessity to land in Dorne in secret.

JAIME  
(gruffly)  
The Queen sent a raven.

BRONN  
Same difference.

JAIME  
It's better to catch your opponent off guard. He'll be expecting us to travel through the Boneway or land in Plankytown. Reports would come to him of our arrival well in advance of when we do. By that time any sign of who killed Ser Arys will be long disposed of.

BRONN  
So, better to arrive early and catch'em with their breeches down?

JAIME nods.

JAIME  
Robb Stark may have been a foolish love struck boy, but he had enough of a tactical mind to remind me not to underestimate the element of surprise.

BRONN looks to shore.

BRONN  
Looks like that surprise won't last long, after all.

BRONN points to shore where smoke from a campfire is barely distinguishable alongside the dim light of a campfire, partially hidden in the growing light of dawn.

JAIME  
When we land, make sure that he didn't see us.

BRONN scowls.

BRONN  
The next one better be a real beauty, and her castle twice as big.

 **INT. A TOWER IN SUNSPEAR**

The GUARDS are escorting ARIANNE. All are walking up a spiral staircase until they come to a door, which one GUARD pulls out some keys and fumbles with it to open. Once it is, ARIANNE is shoved inside and into a semi-darkness of the tower room at dawn. The keys turn, and we hear the door being locked, while ARIANNE stands there looking about the room as little of it as she can see.

 **EXT. DORNISH SHORE**

We see HORYS, BRUS, and LAZAR looking after their horses and a few others, talking among each other.

BRUS

Now I see why you promoted Collif to treasurer this afternoon. I had thought you a mad when I heard it.

LAZAR

He should've paid his debts to the company.

HORYS

Shh. I hear something down a ways.

 **EXT. DOWN A WAYS ON THE DORNISH SHORE**

We see JAIME, BRONN and LANNISTER MEN disembark and walk the final portion of the sea to dry land. BRONN and some LANNISTER MEN break off and head in the direction of the fire seen in the distance in the smuggler's cove.

 **EXT. SMUGGLER'S COVE – DORNISH SHORE**

GEROLD sits by the campfire, poking at it with a stick, humming a song (THE DORNISHMAN'S WIFE) to himself. The sound of the waves coming in is heard in the background, as well as a few seagulls. This reverie is disturbed as the sound of someone approaching through the sand is heard by GEROLD. He stops and looks up to see a figured obscured in feature by the rising sun. GEROLD is able to make out a rough outline to see that the figure is a woman (OBARA) standing with what appears to be a staff (spear).

GEROLD  
Arianne?

GEROLD looks excited to see who he thinks is ARIANNE.

OBARA  
Aye.

GEROLD's look changes abruptly at hearing the shadow speak. BEAT. GEROLD reaches for his sword. Before he can draw it, a spear impales his head through an eye and he collapses and dies.

OBARA approaches and pulls the spear from his body, stabbing him again with it just to be sure he's dead or dying.

Just then OBARA hears a few horse whinnies and she rushes off screen.

 **EXT. DORNISH SHORE**

A sword fight has broken out between HORYS, LAZAR and BRUS & BRONN, JAIME, and the Lannister men. In response to all the swinging of swords, we see a few horses rear and whicker, eventually beginning to run off as herd mentality overrules disciplined training.

Camera cuts to OBARA running to a horse on the outside of the herd, grabbing it by the reigns in an attempt to calm it down. The action fails, causing OBARA to be knocked unconscious when a hoof makes contact with her forehead and she falls into the sand.

Camera cuts back to the swordfight. BRONN is facing off against HORYS, who is proving to be far quicker than BRONN and giving him quite the tough fight. JAIME is fighting LAZAR poorly with the help of a LANNISTER MAN who is killed by LAZAR. JAIME is fights until he loses his balance and lands on the flat of his back to LAZAR. Just as LAZAR is about to bring down his sword, JAIME sticks his golden hand up which catches the sword and causes a loud clang which distracts BRONN from his fight, causing him to be sliced at his heel. This disorients LAZAR which allows for JAIME to disarm him and kill LAZAR. In this chaos, HORYS takes stock and flees into the darkness on foot. BRUS takes out another LANNISTER MAN, and JAIME uses his sword and golden hand in combination to take out and kill BRUS. One of the remaining LANNISTER MEN approaches JAIME.

LANNISTER SOLDIER  
They're all dead, or as good as.

JAIME notices the surcoat on SER GEROLD.

JAIME  
This one is noble born... a Dayne, I think.

LANNISTER SOLDIER  
The fighters were in the midst of attacking him-one of them must have killed him during the fight.

JAIME  
We'll bring him with us to Sunspear.

LANNISTER SOLDIER  
Won't-

JAIME  
What is it?

LANNISTER SOLDIER  
Won't Prince Doran think that we might have had a hand in his death?

JAIME  
He will, but without evidence there's nothing he can do. Besides think from his perspective for a moment-would this man's killers arrive at his castle asking for their him to receive a decent burial?

LANNISTER SOLDIER clearly looks confused. JAIME rolls his eyes.

JAIME  
(sighs) Where's Bronn?

LANNISTER SOLDIER leads him over a sand dune to where BRONN is being helped by the other remaining LANNISTER MAN. BRONN curses and swears, conveying that any movement is painful.

JAIME  
We need to get him to Sunspear, immediately.

LANNISTER SOLDIER  
He won't be able to walk.

JAIME  
Then go chase after the fucking horses! They're not going to need them.

LANNISTER SOLDIER starts to hurry off.

JAIME  
And bring an extra one for the corpse!


End file.
